Ups and Downs
by inu-hsm-fan4lif
Summary: Can true love conquere all or will it break? Jokes or lies . This couple Gabriella & Troy go thru their ups and downs in their relationship. How it end? First story go easy on me PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 What to expect?

**Hey this is my first story. I couldn't fit much into the summary so here's a better idea of what it's going to be about. Hope you like it!**

_**This story starts about 8 months of dating between Troy and Gabriella. They sort of "did it" and now the consequences are rolling in but the question truly is, "Is she really pregnant or is it just something Sharpay did to scare Gabriella!?!?" Will Troy's and Gabriella's feelings really survive or will they be torn forever. So many ups and downs with this love can it handle or will it break read and find out.**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Jack Bolton**_

_**Gabriella Montez**_

_**Troy Bolton**_

_**Sharpay Evans**_

_**Ryan Evans**_

_**Maria Montez**_

_**Taylor McKenzie**_

_**Chad Danforth**_

_**Others:**_

_**Zeke Baylor**_

_**Kelsi Nielson**_

_**Jason Cross**_

Chapter 1: What to Expect?

Gabriella's Prov

What if one day. I woke up throwing up. My stomach hurting and I got no clue why. I tell my mom she is staring at me with shock. I ask her what's wrong but all that comes out is "ARE YOU PREGNANT!?!"

I look at her terrified but assure her that I truly am not. She just looks at me and tells me to go to school and to bring 2 close friends with me after-school. I ask her why she just tells me "you just do it!" ;then just pushes me out the front door.

I arrive early at school and look for Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi. But inside I am truly and especially terrified right now to find or even to see Troy.

I go to my locker and the next thing I see is Sharpay and Taylor looking at my eyes. I ignore their staring and say...

"Hey guys, I am just going to put my books away and then we can go." _I know they just heard the sad ness in my voice_.

S/T: " Aha sure but we have a question."

What is their question going to be is Gabriella going to tell them that she might be pregnant who knows.

_**So what do you guys think? I ACCEPT ANY CRITICIZING PEOPLE! LOL **_


	2. Chapter 2 HU?

**Well I am so so so so so so SORRY for not updating sooner. Well enough of me back to the story.**

Chapter 2: HU?

_Gabriella's Pro-V:_

I am here wondering and pondering this moment. See if Troy did take my virginity I might even die if he did cause it is way to much for my mom and I to handle. He does not even know that I might be pregnant. I already told Sharpay and Taylor, they just hugged me and cried with me when I told them the entire story this morning.

After school my friends are going to come with me to go check if I truly am pregnant. Oh no here comes Troy just pretend you didn't see him.

_Troy's Pro-V:_

"What's wrong with Gabriella did I do something to her? Oh there's Gabriella, I think I should better ask her before I jump to conclusions. See you later Chad."

"Bye dude hope you find out."

"Hey Gabriella!"

"Oh hey um Troy." (Almost in a whisper)

"What's wrong Gabi you haven't talked to me all day...?

_**RING RING**_ (bell rings to go home)

"Oh Troy got to go. BYE!"(kisses his cheek)

Runs Out the Room

"HU?"

_Gabriella's Pro-V:_

I hate doing this I should just tell Troy that I might be pregnant. But how will he react. GRR I hate this I'll call him after Sharpay and Taylor give me my results.

_Troy's Pro-V:_

There she goes again running away from me. Who knows her very well and can teall me some things.

"Hey Troy; do you know if Gabriella already left?" Taylor and Sharpay ask.

OFF COURSE TAYLOR AND SHARPAY! DUH!

"Yea, she left but I need to know. Did I do something bad or what? Cause Gabriella is ignoring me completely!"

"Well...Troy...um..." Sharpay started.

Taylor nudges her.

"No. Troy she just really is busy. RIGHT SHARPAY?!"

Taylor gives her a glance that says...You BETTER AGREE OR ELSE.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah... well um bye Troy." Sharpay said very fast.

Taylor and Sharpay left as fast as lighting.

I can't believe this not even Sharpay and Taylor can help me MAN.

_**Well second chapter what do you think?**_

_**Well here is a poll for next chapter.**_

_**SHOULD GABRIELLA BE PREGNANT?**_

_**IF SO:**_

_**1.SHOULD SHE TELL TROY**_

_**IF NOT:**_

_**2. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?**_


End file.
